EverGlowing Moon
by MaxCat2564
Summary: This is set in are time period, Lily Evans was withdrawn from the world her only escape was books, while James potter was the oppsite.J/L


*Tell me how you like it!This is set in future time periiod where usually Harry is frowing up but, since i don't know much about the time period they really grew up in i'm using the current instead.*  
  
  
  
EverGlowing Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans, was different from most she had grown up with a family how didn't notice her.Ever since she was six she relized that her Family didn't care about her only her younger sister Crystal had cared for her. Crystal was like her sister never getting attention. Thier older sister Petuina always got the attention making sure that her sisters had none. Since Lily was little she had used books to forget about her life, and Crystal disappeared she buried herself in them. Every year Lily would get books for any Holiday that's all Petuina allowed her parents to buy her, since she herself hated them. At the age of seven, when she stared school. Lily had played pranks hoping to noticed alittle but, no luck. She continued with them becuase, it gave her something to laugh at. Her pranks were ingenius and many teachers were surpried too. At teh age of nine her school and family found out she was a genuis. She had an open debet with her princeaple and won. She had been made to take a test to place her in a grade. She had thought if she was in a higher grade as her sister she would be noticed. She had been placed in tenth grade.But, she got no attention.  
  
Lily was very distant with people in general, none spoke to her becuase Petunia said not too. And none liked becuase she was different but, only three people paid no mind to the warnings and rumors and they were her best friends Alec, Brin, and Derek. They lived next to her, Alec liced on her right while Brin and her brother Derek lived on her left. During somedays they disappeared into the forest not coming back till nightfall. Derek hardly ever came with them so, just Alec, Brin, and Lily would disappear. No one went into the forest because it was rumored to be haunted. When Lily was not out playing she was in her room on the internet or reading.  
  
Some times Lily would disappear to the attic were her grandmothers things were. Lily would spend hours just looking at the things, when Lily was seven her and Crystal came up her and look at the things the day before she disappeared. Lily had one pet, a black cat named Chaser which Lily had found in the Attic. Lily was also quite the writer, writing her own stories.  
  
If ever met Lily you would see a short girl, barely five foot.She had long blood red hair and emarld green sparkling eyes. She had pale white skin and freckles over her nose. She had a fiery temper and was givin' the nickname 'Pheonix' from Derek. She was never seen out side without her friends and at school she was feared.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
One summer day Lily had gone into the forest with her friends again, not returing till dusk. As she walked in she was greeted by her parents sitting at the kitchen table with a anxious look. As she looked at them weird she was about to walk past when she heard.  
  
"Lily sit," it was the comanding vioce of her farther. Tim Evans was a tall, built man of six, two, he had blond white hair. He had thining hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her which surprised her greatly.Her mother, Violet a thin and pretty woman with blood read hair and emrald eyes looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Lily, you got a letter today from a school wishing you to go."Her mother's soft vioce had said."Here you read it."Lily took the letter from her mothers shaking hands and looked at the front which stated her name and adress in emarld ink. She turned it around to see it hadn't been open to her great surprise. She gently peeled back the seal and took out the letter. She could feel her parents eyes on her which quickened her heart. The letter was written on old parchment which made her feel curios about who would write on parchment.As she opened the letter it clearly read:  
  
  
  
iIDear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. If you except please send return owl with acception.Term started September 1st, You'll take the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4. The things you will be needing for this term are also attached to the this letter.  
  
Hope to be seeing you,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy HeadmistressiI  
  
Attached the paper were material lists and a ticket for the train. She looked up at aww at her parents,"is this for real?" Was all she could squeak out."Yes, went there when i was young. We have been waiting for Petunia's letter but, it never came and since you got one. It will be the best, i'll tell all about it and give you tips on the best prank materials.And, another Evans will finally beat the Potter's at Hogwarts."Her mother stared saying with a dreamy look in her eyes. Just the thought of spending time with her parents made her want to do it automaticaly. Then what her mother said hit her, her mother was a witch and a prankster.  
  
"Mom, you were a prankster,"she asked quite amazed at the posiblity. "Yes, I was one of the best Hogwarts ever saw and I want you to keep the Evans tradtion going."Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' and Petunia came tumbling down the stairs. She got up and yelled,"I'm going too, if the FREAK is going," Petunia yelled. Petunia was lanky with blong mousy hair and icy blue eyes. She had a really long neck and had pimples all over her face. "Sorry, Pertunia but on people who were invited may go. Sorry hun but your a Muggle like your dad," Violet said in droning vioce. "But, mother i'm the better one why should she get to go and not me, daddy tell Lily she can't go and i am." "Sorry Petunia, like your mom said Lily Tiger here is the witch and you can't go." Her farther had said sternly, which surprised Petunia.  
  
Lily had relized that her dad just gave her a nickname.Ii'LilyTiger'iI Thought Lily. She liked and was happy to finally have the attention on her. Petunia stamped up the steps muttering, and slamed her door when she finally got to her room. Her parents eyes turned on Lily again, hoping she would go."I'm going,"Lily plainly stated and smiled when her parents got up hugging her and yelling 'We got a witch in the family'. Once they settled down again her parents apolized profusely about ignoring her all her life. She accpeted as long as Violet would tell her all about Hogwarts and they bought her supplies tomorrow.Her parents agreed eargly and started to talk happily. That night she called her friends up and told them all about it, hoping they got letters too. They hadn't got one but, Brin had saw an owl fly to the house across the street. Lily openly groaned, Lily's rival Triss lived in that house and she would have to see her tomorrow. Lily lay awake dreaming of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
As Lily and her family entered the pub, The leaky Cauldron. The smokey smell of the pub made her stomache lurtch, she looked around and saw a particular rowdy group over in the corner taking up three tables. They was talking and laughing extremely loud, though the people around them seemed not to mind. She watched as she saw her Mother narrow her eyes and look at them with pure loathing. The man who was taking the most looked at Violet and he automaticaly shut up, most of the adults turned her way and only one person seemed able to talk.  
  
A woman with black hair and blue eyes looked at her mother and she seemed to be fear stricten,"Hello, Violet nice to see you again. Haven't talked to you in ages, thought that you died or something."She said shaking with pure fear across her face. Lily looked at her mother to she, she had tears running down her cheeks,"Potter, you know as well as i do that once you betray me, your lucky to live."Her mother said through clenched teeth.The balck haired woman looked downcasted, and you could see tears dripping down her face.Another woman stood up and walked over, this woman had black hair like the other but, had dull brown eyes that seemed to of sparkled at one time.She was only and inch taller then her mother and she had stress lines on her forehead.  
  
"Violet, that was ages ago and you know I never did anything to you besides marry Orion,"she said with hopfulness in her vioce. Violet seemed to consider this and said,"No Darkstar you didn't but, number one rule of Dayea's are loyalty must never be broken.And once it is Dayea's were no more, and since that time I resigned my post as Comander and I resigned my code name Light Pheonix. The seven year i know everyone was the best time in my life but, i would of not lived if I knew the heart break at the end." Violet said as she gave one meaningful look at the reast of the girls and not glancing at the Raven haired betrayer. You could see she was crying heavily and the Raven stood and ran to her."Please Violet, i'll do anything why can't I be your best friend again and forget it ever happened please Violet please." Cried the Raven head woman as she held the red head's arms down. "No, you never really knew what happened did you, a harmless prank nothing to worry about. It wasn't it was my sister's life, someone else's life! I lived with the pain everyday hoping she'll come back, put she can't,she can't."I watched as both wimen fell to the floor sobing heavely. The men at the tables seem to be crying as well.The man that had shut up at the sight of her mother walked over trying to comfort both wimen."Violet, you know as well as anyone that we didn't mean it to happen. We loved her like a sister just as you." Violet lifted her head to look into his eyes, her eyes streaming with tears."You have no idea what it was like seeing you sister murdered and then you third and only five year old daughter disappear from to no where with out a trace. Relized that for 11 years of seconds daughters life i don't know anything about her, nothing cause i have a selfish brat for a daughter with my sisters name.Knowing my sister died cause of a prank you and what I used to call a best friend did.That's knowing that makes you want to die but, i have to lived with it!"She called through her sobbing.I looked at the people surrounding my mother and shouts could be heard through the crying but, none was reconizable through all the comtion.  
  
After much calming and explaining it seemed the Dayea's were back again and happiness fill the room again. It seemed no one knew about Crystal disappearing and so they were keen on knowing. Lily's black cat Chaser had some how wind up in the car and following them into the pub. The cat sat with Lily it was acuatlly only kitten size and it had a bronze jeweled collar around her neck.She sat on Lily's lap and listened to the stories, and nod her head in agreement.When everything was sorted out it seemed two boys were spending the rest of the Holidays with them since thier parents were going away.When they finally remembered about shopping, Everyone packed up and was on their way to Daigon Alley where the other kids were.Lily was just amazed by Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gringotts where she waited till her parents good her a huge sack of gold,silver, and bronze coins. The that tried to comfort her mother was named Alex Potter and the woman who was the other Raven Head was Jessica Potter.Onion Black along with Darkstar or Diana Black also walked with them. The last too couples were Justin Lupin along with Crista Lupin and Mark Figg and Mary Figg. Instead of her parents taking her to the stores Diana suggested that the boy's and Bella would take her instead. Lily didn't care and Orion and Alex had gone off to find them.  
  
  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
  
  
James Potter was one of the richest guys around and one of the handsomest as well. He had untidy black hair that he usually spiked and he had clear blue eyes and had some what tan skinned. He had everything and anything you'd ever want. All he was intested in were pranks and Quittich and annoying anyone who was mean to his friends.  
  
Sirius Black is nothing like his name sounds,He's prankster and jokester and loves clowning around.He is quite rich also and handsome as well. Some what long black hair and brown eyes full of Michevios gleaming.He like James things of nothing but, Pranks and Quittich.  
  
Remus Lupin was a quite boy, but, don't be fooled by him he is just as bad as Sirius and James only with aliitle more feelings. Remus being and inch shorted than Sirius with sandy brown hair and amber eyes, he had a mysterious aroura around him and was loved by many for his senstivaty.  
  
Bella Figg was a blond girl,how was quite short with dark brown eyes and pale skin.She was a some what of a mix between Sirius and Remus. With Mischieft and a Sensable personality.  
  
As the boys walked down the Diagon Alley they caught sight of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black walking towards them. Putting on innocent faces they walked up to Alex and Orion looking confused. Once the men had spotted the boys they grined to each other knowing that innocent was definly not thier style since the boys were anything but, innocent."Guys, those looks don't suit you anyway I need you four to look after a friend of ours daughter."Said Alex as her looked att he now grinning boys. The boys grins became wider. "She'll be in your year and she is an Evans, and Evans have competed with the Potter's, Black's, and Lupin's for years. From what I hear of her you'll be lucky to even pull a side comment on her. And please no family remarks since she had a problem with family." The boys just kept grinning think of fresh meat. "Where's Bella,"asked Orion. "Quittich Store, staring at the new shooting star broom."Replied Sirius. They headed over to the Quittich Store and after getting the dazed blond, they went back to there way to Gringotts were everyone was waiting.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Bella this is Lily. Her mother went to school with us," announced Alex. 'Nice to meet you' was heard out of the boys and Bella's mouths while, 'nice to meet ya's' was heard from Lilys. It seemed the boys and Bella weren't used to slang and where looking confused but, they were more confused at what she was wearing.Lily was wearing black baggy cargo pants with a black tanktop that had fishnet sleeves and black combat boots. Her stomache showed with a drawing of a design with black ink and she black book bag with many things written on it at her side. She looked at them strangely wondering why they were staring at her till she relized what they were wearing. A black long dress made of some material that was quite heavy. It surprised her that even the adults were wearing them. Sick of having them gape at her she snaped.  
  
"What never see muggle clothing before."she had yelled, her mother ofcourse looked at her with amazement. "Lily how did you know the term 'Muggle'," she mother had ask drawing Lily's attention away from the kids. "Read it in Gran's Diary's," was the reply given. Lily turing back to the kids how were staring at her, she rolled her eyes and began to walk to the sign saying Flourish&Bott's. Not even caring if they were coming.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
N/a Well I'm done the first chapter!Review please! 


End file.
